


en la noche

by sketchnurse



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Background Femslash, F/F, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Voyeurism, unwitting exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchnurse/pseuds/sketchnurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir make a little love, Kira and Dax do a little snooping, and no one shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	en la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly to take a break from the longer fic I'm writing. Set sometime in the earlier seasons, during the period in my headcanon where Dax and Kira aren't seeing anyone, so they're sleeping with each other, because that's totally what happened.

“Jadzia, are you _sure_ we have to have sex in a runabout right now? I was just about to get started on those reports for Odo…”

“Trust me, it’s all about the spontaneity. If you think about it too much, you lose some of the sexiness.”

“Well, I don’t think you have much trouble in that department.”

“Why, thank you! Now, keep walking.”

“This is a really bad idea.”

“It’s the best idea, and you know it.”

“Fine, but we have to be quick about it. I don’t want to get to bed too late.”

“Why does it matter, when Odo always gets you raktajino?”

“Jadzia, are we going to argue, or are we going to screw each other?”

“I wouldn’t mind both.”

“Ugh, come on. Let’s get this over with.”

“Now that doesn’t sound very enthusias—alright, alright, I’m coming.”

The two walked as quietly as they could to their destination, Jadzia licking her lips and making obscene faces every time Kira looked over at her. If it weren’t for her discipline, which occasionally made itself known, Kira would likely have given up on covertness and just gone for things right then and there. Finally, though, they reached the Ganges, which was ready, and… occupied.

“Oh dear.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh dear’?”

“There’s someone already in there. Or someones…”

“Are you telling me other people had the same idea as you?”

“Looks like it.”

“We’ll have to go to another one.”

“We will.”

“‘We will’? Are you planning on staying here for some reason?”

“Aren’t you a bit curious?”

“About what? About who’s in there? Not at all. I don’t care who’s sneaking around at night, as long as they’re sneaking around, well…”

“Like we’re sneaking around?”

“Exactly. Whoever wanted a bit more excitement in their sex life, doesn’t matter to me.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re just as curious as I am.”

“Now, that’s impossible.”

“Come on, just one little peek?”

“No! I don’t want to invade peoples’ privacy.”

“What, you don’t want to put Odo out of a job?”

“That’s not fair. He’s Chief of Security.”

“They wouldn’t even know. Just press this little button here, and we’re in.”

“Jadzia…”

“It might be someone hot. Might get me in the mood.”

“You’re already in the mood.”

“I’m not leaving until we find out who’s in the Ganges.”

“Fine. Fine, one little tiny peek, and then we’re going to my quarters. Suddenly this doesn’t seem like such a good idea.”

“Maybe you’re right. Okay, let’s see who’s having fun…”

Two figures moved indistinctly in the dark of the runabout, apparently quite familiar with each other from the grace that they navigated each other’s bodies.

“I can’t tell who that is.”

“Well, of course you can’t, they’re in the dark.”

“No, I mean I can’t hear them.”

“Oh, sorry.”

_“My dear, you really mustn’t—I haven’t attended to you at all.”_

_“Nonsense, Garak, I’m entitled to do whatever I want, and I want to suck you off.”_

Kira fixed Jadzia with an incredibly deadly glare.

“Alright, we’ve figured it out, now let’s go.”

_“Not so fast, or you’re going to find me quite useless for the rest of the night!”_

“I don’t think I really want to.”

“What!? Dax, I’m not staying here so you can listen to Garak and Bashir getting it on.”

_“I’m in awe of your skills, truly. Now, get back up here, like a good little Doctor—”_

“Why not? Julian’s hot, Garak’s…”

“A Cardassian spy.”

“Attractive. He’s attractive, and they’re probably really, really—”

“All right, I get your point. I still don’t want to listen to them.”

_“Mmm_ , _Garak, you’re really outdoing yourself.”_

_“I aim to please.”_

“Isn’t listening to people having sex without their permission illegal in the Federation?”

“Oh, probably. But if they wanted to press charges, they’d have to admit to having sex in the first place, and I don’t think Julian wants to draw attention to himself like that.”

“Jadzia, if you don’t leave with me, then you’re not sleeping with me tonight.”

_“Oh my god, that’s just not fair!”_

_“Having a little trouble getting a hold of yourself?”_

_“I’m going to go off like a rocket if you keep doing that.”_

_“A good thing for your youthful stamina, then.”_

_“Arrghhhhh, Garak!”_

“Nope, I’m leaving. Goodbye.”

“Nerys…I’ll make it good for you.”

“I’ll make it good for myself.”

_“Oh, yes, that’s it, right there—what on Earth are you doing? Get back here!”_

_“I thought the angle would work better on the console.”_

_“Angle for—oh, you want to—Garak, you filthy bastard, you have no idea…”_

“Come on. Just five more minutes, and I’ll make it worth your while. I’m much better than your own hands, and you know it.”

“How do I let you talk me into these things?”

“You’ll never know.”

“Five minutes.”

“And you have to promise to be quiet. I want to _hear_ them.”

“Prophets.”

***

Inside the Ganges, things were exactly as they appeared to Kira and Dax on their little viewscreen, except perhaps a little warmer, sweatier, and all around damper.

“Okay, you have to reach around, and put your leg—there. That’s perfect.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just take you against the wall?”

“I told you, there are too many things that stick out, there’s not a flat surface in here besides the floor, and you know what happened last time.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget. A good thing I have an inside man in the infirmary, or there would have been quite the rumours about my skinned back.”

“Yes, well, now we know. Now, grab my hand.”

“Which one?”

“What do you mean, which one, the one that’s not jerking you off!”

“You weren’t very clear.”

“Fine. Grab my _right_ hand, put it on your chest.”

“And why am I manipulating your limbs? You don’t seem to have lost your motor control.”

“Because, you insufferable prig, I can’t bend that way!”

“A pity. I can think of a great many positions we could try if you did.”

“Well, we’re going to have to stick with this one. Now, are we going to fuck, or are we going to bicker?”

“I really don’t see why we can’t do both.”

“I really don’t see how we could ever manage fucking without bickering, actually.”

“Then we’re on the same page.”

“But maybe we could do a bit more shutting up, and a bit more of the actual sex bit?”

“A fine suggestion. Now, how do you want to…?”

“Er, just kind of, uh, slide it in…”

“You’re a master of bedroom talk, my dear.”

“ _Shut up_. Or I’ll shut you up.”

“How?”

“With my cock, obviously.”

“After we’ve spent all this time arranging ourselves?”

“Garak…”

“Very well, I’ll refrain from speaking. Perhaps you’d like to invest in a gag, for the next time.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me. I just might do that.”

“Oh, this seems to be working out. Very, very well.”

“What did I say about talking?”

“Oh, you love it. Don’t try to deny it, I can see right through you.”

“Mmm, maybe I do.”

“Maybe?”

“No, don’t stop—yes, I love it. I love listening to you. You’ve got the most marvelous voice…”

“Go on.”

“Sometimes it gets so silky; you’re such a smooth talker, it drives me mad.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“And I love it when you argue with me.”

“I know you do.”

“It gets me hard sometimes, in the replimat.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed.”

“I know you’ve noticed.”

“I’ve noticed you noticing.”

"Mmmm."

“You know how many times I’ve wanted to just take you right there on that table?”

“I bet you wanted to from the first time you met me.”

“Could you tell? You were too delicious to resist. So innocent, and so _very_ lovely…”

“I didn’t even know I wanted you then.”

“But you figured it out.”

“Oh, am I glad I did…”

“Garak?”

“Yes?”

“I need you harder. Yes, just like that. That’s perfect.”

“You’re so needy. So… wanton. You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this.”

“And you have no idea how gorgeous you look.”

“Certainly not as gorgeous as you are. I don’t think it’s possible for any other creature in the universe to look as you do.”

“Of course not, the probability of that is—oh! Oh, Garak, you can’t stop doing that, don’t even think about it.”

“The furthest thing from my mind.”

“Are you close? I’m getting so close, I’m going to come all over your stomach, and you’re going to come up my arse.”

“Or the other way around.”

“Shut up! No, don’t shut up, keep talking to me.”

“What do you want me to say.”

“Tell me how pretty I am.”

“You’re the prettiest thing on the station.”

“Prettier than Dax?”

“Prettier than Dax. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a being as exquisite as you. It was a miracle that I resisted as long as I did.”

“Mmm, yes, well, I’m surprised I held out so long, and I’m not happy I did.”

“This is rather marvelous, isn’t it.”

“Absolutely wonderful. Come on, just a little more, just a little harder.”

“No, I think I’m going to—do that _again_.”

“What, this?”

“Yes, that. What _are_ you doing to me?”

“Just keep fucking me, maybe you’ll find out. Oh, Garak, stay there, keep—yes, that’s it, that’s, my god that’s good…”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it.”

“You smug bastard, I’m going to, oh, one of these days.”

“But not today.”

“Garak, oh, Garak, I’m going to kill you and you’re going to like it, just as soon as I—fuck!”

“Oh! Oh, yes!”

“Garak!”

“Julian…”

“Mmm…”

“Your knee is digging into my back.”

“Sorry.”

“As much fun as that was, I do think I prefer the bedroom. Far more comfortable surfaces for afterward.”

“I think you’re right. At least I can trust that you disabled the security cams.”

“The only way someone could see us is if they were watching the live feed, and I don’t think Odo is that extreme.”

“You don’t think he follows you around at night?”

“That, I think, he reserves for Quark. Besides, isn’t it his time to recuperate in that curious liquid form?”

“Unless he’s prowling the halls, looking to catch criminals.”

“You have such an imagination, my dear Doctor.”

“And I know how you like that imagination used.”

“I do believe it’s time we retire to your quarters, Doctor.”

“I do believe you’re right.”

***

“Jadzia!”

“That was _hot._ Even you have to admit that was hot.”

“Jadzia, they are coming out now. They’re putting on their clothes.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Jadzia.”

“Oh! Right.”

“Are you… get your hands out of there!”

“Guilty.”

“Get them out, and let’s go!”

“You’re so bossy… it’s hot.”

“I don’t care if it’s hot or not, we need to get out of here!”

A little bit bowleggedly, on Jadzia’s part, the pair escaped, just in time to avoid being caught by the emerging Garak and Bashir, who weren’t looking too stable themselves.

“A successfully risky and rewarding excursion, Doctor?”

“Oh, I’d say so, Garak.”

“Excellent. I’ve changed my mind: perhaps this same time next week?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Up in his office, where he most assuredly was not resting, Odo made sure to save and encrypt his notes. You never knew when data about humanoid mating rituals would come in handy…


End file.
